The Bet
by Lumoa
Summary: When someone kisses you, and then moves away you'd think that would be it. But when Antonio comes back from Spain he wants Lovino to be his again. Except Lovino now hates Antonio...which sucks for Lovino because Antonio isn't going to let go that easily.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bet**

Ever think you're about to have one of the best days ever? You wake up early from a good sleep, the sun is shining, you go downstairs and find that it's a Thursday (weekend is only one more day away!) AND you get your favorite tomato cereal (shut up its really good, chigi, bastards). Well that was how my morning started. Everything seemed perfect. And everything just seemed to get better; Feliciano my stupid brother came in to tell me Ludwig, his potato bastard boyfriend, was ill.

I swear it was like a dream, and I even pinched myself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Since I didn't wake up even after I bonked my head on the counter, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming in case the pinch hadn't worked, it was all real.

HECK YES!

I almost even managed to smile, which both freaked out my brother and made him absolutely delighted to see me smiling. Chigi, I can smile! I just don't do it often like some bastards I know…humph.

My good mood lasted all of the morning, each class I went to just made my day better. We had an idiotic substitute in Literature class, so everyone got to do pretty much whatever the hell they wanted to do; in History class we watched a movie, so I got an early nap; Art was easy like always, heck I might not be as good as my brother but I was a hell lot better than half those idiots there; in P.E. class we got to go running, and since I happen to be on the track team I had absolutely no problem with that. So by the time lunch came around I was ecstatic. Could it actually be possible I was going to have a good day?

Of course fucking not.

As soon as I entered the lunch room my spirits plummeted. I couldn't believe my eyes. Of course, of fucking course! I couldn't win could I? Because sitting there, right at the table me and my brother always sat at was the one person I did not want to see. The one person I thought I would never have to see again.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

The absolute bane of my existence, the one freakin person who I could not bear to see; I hated him even more than the potato bastard.

Why?

Because two years ago he…

That is we…

Geh…

WE KISSED OKAY?

"_Lovi!" a loud voice sang out behind me and I cringed, knowing what was coming. Good thing I prepared myself or that tomato bastard would have knocked me over with the force of his hug. I swear that idiot didn't know his own strength._

"_What the hell do you want bastard?" I shouted, not shrieked, at the annoying bastard. The asshole had the nerve to just blink at me for a couple of seconds before that annoying grin only brightened as he said, "Ah Lovi, I just wanted to touch you!" My face went completely red. CHIGI! What the heck does he make my face do that?_

"_Idiota!" I roared and pushed him off me, "People can take that the wrong way! You just wanted to touch me! Bastard!" Oh tomatoes, my face was probably an even deeper shade of red now. And he just stood there smiling at me like a complete moron!_

"_Ah Lovi," he cooed, "You look so cute. Your face is red like a tomato!" His grinned got wider, if that was even possible, as he stared at me with his emerald green eyes. Shit! I did not just notice how beautiful his eyes were! I began to stutter and finally I just looked away, becoming very interested in the floor pattern._

"_Hey Lovi," Antonio's normally cheerful voice suddenly sounded nervous. I looked up, not because I was worried about him dammit, but I looked up anyways to see what the heck he wanted._

"_What do you want bast-mmmpph!" _

_He kissed me._

_Oh my freaking-_

_He was actually kissing me. And it felt really good._

_I wanted to push him away dammit! B-but that…I didn't want to see him upset! So I-I kissed him back. And I might have let out a little sigh but it wasn't because I was happy! _

_Humph._

And then he fucking left! Well, he stayed with me for a few minutes. No we were not making out dammit! We were just, um…

That doesn't matter! The fact is when I came to school the next day I found out Antonio had moved. To fucking Spain. And he didn't tell me, the asshole! I mean you don't just not tell somebody your leaving for another country and then kiss them the last day your there! I-I was really hurt dammit! I had been expecting to see Antonio's face smiling at me when I came to school the next morning, but when I didn't see him I was worried and then I found out from my brother of all people that Antonio had moved to Spain and had asked everybody not to tell me! The fucking bastard had let everyone else know he was leaving and he didn't tell me!

So obviously I got sick the next day from food poisoning in the cafeteria. I was not staying home because of a broken heart like my brother thought. No way, Lovino Vargas does not get his heart broken by bastards like Antonio Carriedo.

I did not have a broken heart…

And I certainly did not cry in my room for almost the whole day. And I did not refuse to eat tomatoes for a week because they reminded me to much of Antonio!

And the fact that he didn't even bother trying to contact me for two years didn't matter at all. No way did it matter. Not one little bit.

And now the fucker was back, and his freaking emerald green eyes had just found my own. Even though there were hundreds of other teens in the cafeteria shrieking and shouting his eyes just seemed to zone in on me and I found I couldn't look away. It was like his eyes were rooting me to the spot, telling me not to move or to leave. His eyes were telling me to just stand there and let Antonio look at me and only me even though there were hundreds of others constantly moving between us.

Well fuck.

**Author's Note: Spamano is my all time favorite pairing! I just thought this up and since I was bored I wrote it out. This was actually meant to be a one-shot but for some odd reason I decided to make it a multi-chapter. I apologize for the first chapter being so short. The next one will be longer. I swear! Oh, and for those of you who are reading my other chapter story 'Heracles not Hercules' I'm not dropping it. I just felt like doing two chapter stories at once, haha. Well aren't I getting a little presumptuous. I can write more than one multi-chapter stories at a time. Haha. *gets hit on head with Hungary's frying pan***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

**Rated T for Lovi's mouth as well as yaoi**

**Written while listening to 'Kissin U' by Miranda Cosgrove…be quiet, it's a good song for this chapter! I felt like it actually kind of described how Lovi feels about Antonio! **

…**.**

Sometimes life can be a real bitch. Yea, laugh it up life. Give me an amazing morning, lull me into a false sense of security, and then pull this on me. Well life can just suck it. I cannot believe this is happening. Antonio is right there. Sitting no more than twenty feet away from me, and just fucking staring at me dammit!

I tore my eyes away from his; it was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I could have been content just staring into his eyes all da-NO DAMMIT! I was over that asshole and I had moved on. Y-yea that was it! I had moved on and obviously he had felt nothing for me since he just kissed and left so there was nothing between us anymore. It was just the shock of seeing him, that was it. Nothing more nothing less.

"Well?" I jumped and stared. The lunch lady stared right back at me and held up a plate, her eyebrows raised. Oops, had I really been that zoned out?

"Uh, what?"

"I said, what do you want?" she asked in a haughty tone.

"Ah, um…" I took a quick glance over the choice of foods, "Pizza, I guess." She slapped a slice on my plate and shoved it at me. Shit, the pizza looked nasty. It even looked a little green in some areas, and it was a pale sickly green, not a beautiful green like parsley or emerald green like Antonio's eyes…

"SHIT!" I shouted. Immediately I received a smack with a wooden spoon from one of the lunch ladies and a few glares from my classmates around me. Well fuck them, I can speak however the hell I want! Especially when I just had one of the grossest thought in the world! Emerald green like Antonio's eyes my butt. I am over him!

I made sure to scowl at every single person who dared to even glance at me. My day had went from fantastic to fucking awful in the span of only a couple of seconds. And it could NOT get worse.

"Ve~ fratello! Over here!" Well apparently it could. There was my idiotic brother, sitting right fucking across Antonio. And right beside my brother sat Gilbert, the brother of my brother's potato bastard boyfriend, and that pervert Francis. Leaving the only available seat open next to Antonio.

Chigi, hell no! I was not sitting next to that bastard along with his perverted friends! What was Feliciano thinking? My body stiffened as Feliciano, who apparently was stupid enough to think I hadn't seen him waving like a crazy maniac, began jumping up and down trying to somehow pull me over to them by the force of jumping and yelling.

Both Francis and Gilbert glanced up and smirked at me. Antonio…Mio Dio. He looked at me and I could already feel myself beginning to blush, NOT RED LIKE A TOMATO DAMMIT! But my face was probably already looking an unhealthy shade of red. Shit, shit, shit! W-w-what…

Oh fuck it all!

I threw my pizza into the nearest garbage can and began to run away like the stupid coward I was.

…

So I skipped school. Not a big deal. My grandfather used to talk to me and my brother how he would skip school when he was a kid to go hang out with some 'friends'. So he has no moral high ground over me, and I could care a shit about what the school had to say. And there was no way I was staying in the same space as Antonio…

My hands began shaking as I slumped underneath the shade of a tree. Even just his fucking name had an effect on me. It had been two years. TWO YEARS DAMMIT! I should be over him by now. Only idiots and hopeless romantics held onto a love that long!

So why was I sitting here right now, thinking about that bastard instead of sitting there at the lunch table showing him how exactly over him I was. I mean, I did try dammit! I dated plenty of other girls and the occasional guy. But every time I went out with someone, I just found something wrong with them. Even more so with guys; who I, well I might as well be honest with myself, found the most faults with. It wasn't like I honestly cared who I dated. Antonio had been Antonio. He was the only person I ever truly lov-lo-l…liked.

BUT HE LEFT ME FOR TWO YEARS AND NEVER EVEN PROBABLY THOUGHT BACK ON ME SO WHY WASN'T I OVER HIM YET DAMMIT? Why, why, why, why? I began to slam my head into my knees.

"Um…" a sudden voice above me made me look up, and then I froze. Why? Why does God dislike me so much? Antonio was standing right in front of me, watching me with apparent concern. How long had he been there?

"W-what do you want bastard?" Play it cool, I told myself, maybe he doesn't remember me. Maybe he was just taking a stroll…far away from school while it was still in session...near the park…and into the woods a little bit too where I was hiding.

DAMMIT DID HE FOLLOW ME?

"Ah, remember me Lovi?" He just started smiling down at me. Remember him? He had to be fucking joking.

"We used to be friends, right?" I said. Okay, I couldn't deny that I had forgotten him. We had been friends for years before the incident and just pretending to forget all about him would have seemed suspicious. I was quickly mauling over these reasons when the bastard sat down RIGHT FUCKING NEXT TO ME. I could feel his skin brush against mine and I stiffened. No dammit, I was not being turned on by just his touch! But he smelled really good, like tomatoes and a spicy smell I couldn't put my finger on. I leaned in a little bit, trying to figure out what the spicy smell was…and suddenly we were much to close. Antonio's emerald eyes were looking straight into my own and I could already feel that breathing was going to become a challenge in the next couple of seconds. Why didn't he move dammit? I mean I was here first so why didn't he move away!

I suddenly felt his breath on my face and swear my mind just went blank. I couldn't think straight any longer. I couldn't figure out what two plus two was. Everything except the person sitting in front of me was gone from my mind.

And then he was kissing me again. My heart began to race as I leaned into the kiss, my eyelids sliding shut. Antonio gently put his hands on my face and pulled me closer, so close that there wasn't even air between us anymore. I felt like all my senses were both numb and on fire. Everything just felt like a state of bliss. His lips just felt so sweet and warm. I could have sat there for hours just kissing Antonio and forgetting the entire world. It felt even better then the last time we had kissed…

The last time…

OH SHIT!

I barley even realized what my body was doing as I immediately pulled away from Antonio, and suddenly rammed into him with my head. Antonio fell back onto the ground, gasping as I stood up, shaking and glaring down at him.

"FUCK YOU BASTARD!" I bellowed as I turned and ran away. He could go to hell for all I cared! W-w-why did he do that? He left me two years ago! I had to keep reminding myself of that as if I forgot to remember the years we were apart they would change. I did not love him anymore, I hated him. He shouldn't have kissed me if he wasn't serious about being with me. I'm not some toy he can just keep on the shelf to play with when he feels like it!

And why did I sound like such a girl?

…..

I refused to eat dinner that night, which is why Feliciano was probably at my door right now, crying and asking me what was wrong. I swear, he cries at every little thing. If he burns food he cries, if I shout at him he cries, if Ludwig isn't in the general vicinity he cries! And Feliciano is annoying when he's crying! So when I opened the door it wasn't to comfort him it was to tell him to shut his trap!

"I'm fine Feli; I just had a bad day." Okay so I care about my little brother! Chigi!

"Ve~ fratello!" Feliciano tackled me in a hug and I awkwardly patted his head. "Fratello, you didn't eat anything for lunch and you skipped school!" I let out a soft sigh and carefully pried Feliciano off me. I really didn't need this now.

"No, I'm fine Feli, um, I am hungry so will you please go get me some pasta?" Feliciano beamed at my words and ran downstairs. While I love Feliciano I really have to talk to him about his stupidity. If someone just asks him for a plate of pasta he automatically assumes everything is alright again.

I groaned and hit my head against the doorframe. Thinking about Feliciano was the least of my worries right now. I had another fucking problem by the name of Antonio and that one had to be dealt with right away. No matter how much I tried not to think about it, both kisses kept creeping into my mind and would just not leave me alone dammit!

What had I done to deserve this? Sure I wasn't the friendliest person like my brother but I did my schoolwork and got decent grades! I had even stopped threatening Ludwig that one day I would kill him! (Only because Feliciano started crying every time I did it) I did my chores, and I was a perfect gentleman to the female population! What the fuck had I done to deserve a guy like Antonio Carriedo on my tail?

The doorbell suddenly rang and my brother's voice called out from downstairs, "Ve~ fratello would you mind getting that?" I grumbled in reply and stomped downstairs. Quickly checking my appearance in the mirror (Who wants to go great somebody at their door looking like a slob? I have some dignity and I like to look good, is that so wrong? Chigi.) I opened the door.

And immediately shut it again.

What the hell? How did he find out where I lived? Oh wait, we hadn't moved since he had last been here and he did used to come over a lot…but still isn't what he's doing still constitute as stalking?

"Fratello, who's at the door?" Shit! Feliciano!

"Nobody!" I squeaked. Gah, I sounded like a girl! My face began to slowly go red. No, no, no!

"Lovi? Why did you shut the door?" Antonio's voice drifted from outside and Feliciano's face brightened. "Antonio!" he squealed, and threw open the door to reveal a beaming Antonio. "Little Feli!" He said, and hugged my brother. I felt a small sting around the area of my heart. Turning away I frowned and gently rubbed the area, what was wrong with my heart?

I turned back in time to see Feliciano kissing Antonio on both cheeks and Antonio laughing as he held Feliciano closer.

Ow.

Ouch, dammit! What was wrong with my heart! I turned away again and raced up to my room, clutching the chest area over my heart. It hurt! It felt like someone had taken a knife to my heart and was slowly carving around it! What was going on? I wasn't sick was I? I mean it couldn't be I was upset over seeing Antonio and Feliciano so close even after all this time….

But Antonio had told Feliciano he was going away. And Antonio had always talked about how adorable Feliciano was.

The pain in my heart grew until I was curled up against my closed door, tears beginning to gather around my eyes. I had never thought Antonio could or would hurt me this much. I was just kidding myself, almost hoping I was sick and something was wrong with my heart. I knew what my problem was, and I knew why I had kissed Antonio back today.

I was still in love with him.

Even after two years of no contact I still loved him and I had for a long time before we even kissed that first time. But I fucking hated him at the same time. Every time I let myself get close to him he hurts me. I was willing to receive physical pain because overtime that healed, and it didn't hurt nearly as much as the pain I was receiving now did.

I don't want to feel this pain anymore. I don't want Antonio to know what he could do to me.

I lifted my head up as I took a couple of breaths in and I shakily stood up. I had my answer now. I would not let Antonio get that close to me again. Today had been a mistake, one I would not make again. I refuse to let him back into my heart again like that, the bastard.

….

***dies over keyboard* This chapter was so hard to write! Gah, so now we have Lovi's refusal to ever let Antonio that close to him again. You think Antonio will allow this? Pfft, if you read the summary that should be an obvious answer! So I hope you all liked this and I hope you aren't disappointed. I had intended this to be shorter but because of the plotline now in my head as well as all the positive feedback I'm getting, it'll be longer.**

**Thank you all for your reviews/favorites/alerts!**

**Review please? Tell me what I'm doing right, or doing wrong?**

**See, I updated as quick as I could. Now somebody else *coughnotgonnasaywhocough* needs to update as well *glares at a certain writer who wrote 'All the right choices'***


	3. Chapter 3

**ZOMG THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS/FAVORITES/STORY ALERTS!**

**BTW TYPING THINGS IN CAPS MAKES THEM IMPORTANT WHICH THIS TOTALLY IS! BTW THERE IS SQUINTISH ITACEST IF YOU LOOK REALLY REALLY HARD!**

**And I apologize massively for not getting this chapter out quickly TT_TT **

…**.**

Being in my room for hours sucked.

Being in my room for hours with a fucking bastard knocking at my door for me to come out sucked.

I still refused to give in; just seeing _his _face would probably crumble my new resolve. It would take me awhile to build up immunity to him…considering immunity I wonder if doctors offer vaccines for love? I would pay a shitload of cash for a shot that could stop me from falling head over heels for Antonio.

Without meaning to my gaze slid over to the clock by my bedside, _8:34_ it read. Shit, this night was just going to drag on forever wasn't it? Ugh…I scowled at the door. Antonio had stopped knocking sometime around, um, maybe 8 o'clock? I wasn't really checking the time when I had finally shouted at Antonio he was a fucking bastard and to go away and I wasn't hungry so shut the hell up.

Which of course was a lie, not the part where Antonio was a fucking bastard; he was, but the part where I wasn't hungry. Dammit, I was starving! It didn't help that the smell of pasta was slowly wafting underneath the cracks of my doorway.

Slowly I cracked my door open just a little bit. I carefully glanced down the hall before opening the door just a little bit more. Knowing Feli and Antonio either one could be waiting there to grab me and forcefully pull me downstairs. I made sure to glance up at the ceiling because that's where most of the people waiting to grab you are hiding.

Nope, no annoying little brother or heartbreaker- _No, no, no- _annoying person waiting to pull a bag over my head and kidnap me.

_Creeaaakkk._

"Shit," I hissed as my door let a slow, and LOUD, creak as I had opened it up wider. Out of all the doors in the house of course I get stuck with the only one that creaks!

Any noises downstairs immediately stopped and I heard my brother's voice call upstairs, "Fratello?" Dammit, I wondered if I could make it into my room before anybody could make me come down but then Antonio's voice suddenly called up as well, "Lovi! Come downstairs! Your grandfather was showing me the cutest pictures of you when you were a baby!"

I think I might have scared Feliciano, with me suddenly appearing downstairs screaming bloody murder at my grandfather and Antonio.

And of course my grandfather barely glanced at me before warning, "Language Lovi."

"I will say whatever the fucking hell I want! Wait-" I turned to glare at Antonio who at least had the decency to flinch at little bit at my gaze.

"Did he just call me Lovi?" Antonio took a small step backward and I took a huge step forward, putting us almost nose to nose.

"Did you spread that nickname around?" I asked calmly. Antonio's eyes lit up and he nodded, obviously mistaking for my calmness as acceptance or some other stupid crap.

"FOTTUTO BASTARDO HO INTENZIONE DI UCCIDERTI!" I screeched and lunged at him.

….

So here I am.

Back in my room.

Fucking grandfather being an army veteran and being fucking stronger than me even though he had to be pushing sixty years at least. I swear to high heaven that man found the fucking fountain of youth because he doesn't look a damn day over thirty.

I groaned slightly and glared up at my ceiling. So what if I had tried to choke the bastard? He deserved it, spreading that stupidstupidstupid nickname around! Again my heart gave a little flinch in pain; Antonio had called me that a lot back when everything was okay between us. Before all the shit happened and such. I didn't mind the nickname, besides the fact it was an idiotic and girly sounding one, but hearing it out of Antonio's mouth like nothing had changed was bad enough. But when he got my family doing it- I grinded my teeth at the thought.

I heard the door open and I sat up off my bed, ready to cuss whoever the hell was disturbing me, when I saw it was Feliciano. He looked absolutely heartbroken and I felt a bit, not a whole lot, bad. I mean, chigi! Feliciano looked like the world had ended or there was suddenly a law saying pasta was now illegal and nobody was allowed to eat it. So I shut my mouth and just motioned for him to come in, which he did, sniffling pathetically the entire way over to my bed.

"I'm sorry fratello!" Thank tomatoes I was used to this by now. Feliciano had tackled me into a giant bear hug as he began bawling into my shirt. I gently patted him on the head so that he would calm down, just because he was getting my shirt wet dammit and I like this shirt!

"I invited big brother Antonio because I thought you would be happy to see him!" Feliciano snuggled deeper into my chest as I let out an irritated growl. Of fucking course Feliciano had invited him. Antonio would probably come running over the ocean if Feliciano called him over from the opposite bank.

Must. Remain. Calm.

I gritted my teeth and let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in.

"Feli, I'm not mad at you. I just don't want to see Antonio, 'kay? I said.

Feliciano looked up at me and blinked a puzzled expression on his face, "Ve~? Why?" Ugh, no way in hell was I going to talk to my brother about this. No fucking way.

"I just am, got it?" I glared a bit at him before pushing Feliciano away from me, his arms now slightly put out as if to grab me again but he wasn't sure. "Listen I really don't want to talk right now, I just want to sleep. Please." I hesitated a bit before adding the please, but apparently it worked because Feliciano nodded and left my room, still sniffling a bit.

Shit, it really annoyed me when he cried. I groaned and buried my head underneath my pillow, just begging for sleep to come and to take me away from this world for a little while.

….

Yesterday I woke feeling like it would be the greatest day of my life. Today I was waking up feeling like shit. My head was hurting slightly and I just felt groggy. It took everything I had just to drag myself down the stairs and plop down at the kitchen table. My grandfather cast me an amused glance before looking back down to the breakfast he was preparing- one of the rare times he was actually here in the morning to feed us.

"Yay! Fratello is up!" Seriously, what the heck is up with morning people? Feliciano just comes up and hugs me like he was running on some other time zone. I hatehatehate mornings!

"Shut the fuck up," I grunted, Feliciano just grinned and hummed a little tune as my grandfather sent me a half-hearted, "Language Lovino."

I'd like to say the morning went normally and my fears about this being a bad day were fucking mistaken and of course nothing was gonna go wrong!

Puke me a river, I stubbed my toe at least five times before leaving the house, I found out I had no clean school clothes and I had to go for the dirty ones I had worn yesterday (yes they were dirty now because they still had some of Antonio's stupid scent on them!), and I ended up realizing that we were going to be late so I rushed out of the house forgetting my lunch money- which I didn't realize until I got to the prison people call school!

So by the time lunch rolled around I was already seriously considering just skipping school again. Hey, none of the teachers probably like me anyways, so me not being there would be a blessing to them, the bastards.

And I also realized that I had lunch with Antonio, and since I just made my new fucking amazing resolve yesterday I decided I could just go up and sit wherever I wanted to and ignore the bastard.

So I ended up behind the art hallway stairwell, just munching on a snack bar I had luckily forgotten was in my locker.

Fucking bastard making me eat in the fucking stairwell. It was just a lot nicer over here, quieter than in that noisy lunchroom!

I waited there until the bell rang, alerting me to my next class. I worked my way through the maze of hallways (who the fuck built this insane school?) up to the third floor and into my next class, Spanish. At least Spanish was a relatively easy class, I had a bit of a way with languages. I could now fluently speak Italian, Spanish, and English. And considering how ethnically cultured my school was, I knew at least thirty different ways to cuss in foreign languages.

My bored wandering thoughts kept me from seeing the awful thing that was right in front of me. I froze as I suddenly zoned back to earth, staring at Antonio who in turn was grinning back at me.

Fuck! He was in this class! Why? Wasn't he a native Spanish speaker? The idiot, why did he take this class? I could already feel my face heating up, WITH ANGER DAMMIT! Which is why I didn't notice until the teacher was telling everyone to take their seats where exactly Antonio was sitting.

He was sitting right next to me.

FUCK IT ALL!

**So yea, I apologize if the Italian is incorrect but I had to use an online translator.**

Fottuto bastardo ho intenzione di ucciderti- You fucking bastard I'm going to kill you

**XD Okay so short chapter is short and not much went on. But I wanted to get this updated before the weekend was over and it's late right now! I promise the next chapter will be longer and more interesting (and hopefully out quicker). I apologize for any grammatical mistakes, please mention them if you see them because again- it is late and I was writing this so I could get it out before school starts tomorrow.**

**Review and such!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Hetalia because if I did it would be mostly about Romano and Spain and their yaoi relationship XD**

**Be warned~ Romano potty mouth ahead**

…**.**

"Fucking bastard taking fucking Spanish just so he can get a fucking A in this fucking class," I muttered under my breath, glaring at the desktop.

"Hmm? What Lovi?" I heard a whisper next to my ear and I jerked away, turning to stare at the bastard in question.

"I said 'Why the fuck are you taking this class?'" I hissed at him. Antonio, the asshole, just blinked at me for a moment before bursting into a, _not beautiful dammit, _smile. "Because I wanted to be in a class with you Lovi~" he cooed.

What the fuck? Asshole….

Gah! My face began to heat up again! I quickly turned away from Antonio and pressed my hands to my cheeks. I was trying to look like I was just bored and supporting my face with my hands as I watched the teacher drone out something about the past tense of verbs. Unfortunately I think I failed because I heard Antonio give a small chuckle.

All I could do was pray that time would go fast. But, as everyone knows, time only went slower. I swear it was at least ten minutes before I looked at the clock and the fucking thing said only two minutes had passed! Stupid thing must be broken!

I gritted my teeth and stared straight ahead again, but nothing I did could help calm me down. I began to feel itchy and hot, and I know Antonio was glancing at me from time to time. The room was beginning to feel smaller and when I felt Antonio glance at me again, I cracked.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I raised my hand and got up from my seat, ignoring the slight splutter from the teacher as her drone had been interrupted. The class, obviously bored out of their minds, turned to watch me grab a pass and walk out the door. Annoying idiots.

I walked about three steps outside, already beginning to feel better, before I heard a familiar voice say, "Excuse, may I also go to the bathroom?"

Oh come on! I stepped up my pace as I heard Antonio's chair scraping the floor and his footsteps bringing themselves closer to me. As soon as I hit a corner I broke into a run, trying to figure out a place to hide. I almost did a cannonball down the steps as I ran desperately to the first floor. Don't ask me where the heck I was going, because I really didn't have a clue. All I know is I finally ended up in front of the theater, the dark theater, and I ran in.

In case you didn't know, any school theater has to be big, especially one at my high school that has kids from all over the world, translating into we have a LOT of students. The theater was big so I began to stumble in the dark void, holding onto seats as I made my way to the stage. I had to put as much distance as I could between me and Antonio.

I guess I wasn't as careful as I had hoped because about ten rows of seats down, I tripped and fell flat on my face. And I am sure it was all Antonio's fault.

"Lovi?"

Fucking dammit, speak of the devil. What the heck, does he have a 'Find Lovino Radar' or something? Seriously, this fucker is getting annoying! This definitely classifies as stalking!

I immediately grew still and all noises from me became silent. Maybe I would get lucky and he wouldn't think I was in here.

Ha-ha, not. As soon as I heard him beginning to leave I shifted a little bit, and my ankle lit on fire. A soft moan broke from my mouth, and I heard the footsteps coming back toward me.

"Lovi! What are you doing on the floor?" Antonio's shocked voice filled my ears, and I couldn't help but let out another moan, this time of exasperation. Why why why why why? I began to bang my head against the floor.

"Lovi! Don't do that!" I felt sudden warmth on my forehead, preventing me from smacking it against the floor.

"Bastard! Don't touch me!" I shouted, attempting to push him off and failing. Antonio shifted me around so that my head was lying in his lap. I glared up at him and gave a few half-hearted 'Bastard's before I fell quiet. Dammit, the air was thick with some weird fucking emotion! I sure as hell didn't know what was going on, so I waited for Antonio to speak.

"I didn't know there was a bathroom in the theater!"

I smacked my hand to my head and shouted, "There isn't you moron!" Antonio looked down at me and said, "Oh…" and then "I don't think that's a very polite thing to do Lovi. The janitors work very hard to keep this school clean and-"

My face was burning; I was probably so red you could see it through the dark. Anything I was trying to say to Antonio was stuck in my throat and all that seemed to come out was a 'Gaccckk' sort of noise.

"Lovi! Me cariño are you choking?" Antonio's voice sounded panicked. But I still couldn't speak but my furious mind had just interpreted exactly what he had just called me. My mind seemed to go fuzzy and the next thing I knew Antonio was underneath me and I was trying to choke him.

"Loviiiiiii!" Fuck Antonio's strength and amazing muscle- NONONONO. I began to shake my head as he pried me off of him and gripped me in a hug where my arms were pinned to my sides.

"Cariño! Please tell me what's wrong!" Antonio hesitantly raised his hand to stroke my cheek.

"For one thing, stop calling me your 'cariño'! I'm not your love, bastard!" I growled as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Antonio just held me tighter as he became silent.

"What about yesterday?" I looked up at his words, which was a big mistake because I met his soft green eyes and suddenly I could feel myself going even redder than I had been before.

"W-What about y-yesterday, bastard?" I tried to ask in a nonchalant tone but my stutter made that fail. Dammit.

Antonio cocked his head slightly and suddenly his face was way too close to mine. Even as I tried to back away he only moved forward and suddenly we were on the floor with him on top of me, trapping me with both of his hands on either side of my head, our eyes never leaving each others.

I try again- "Bastard get off! N-n-nothing happened yesterday that was important!" I managed to hiss out, and despite the stutter I put as much venom as I could into my words. Unfortunately Antonio still hovered over me and suddenly his face was _way_ to close.

"Lovino." my heart skipped a beat, shit, when he says my real name and with that tone of voice… ugh. I could feel my body begin to heat up as Antonio slowly lowered his lips to mine and started kissing me again. Shit…my eyes were already closed and instead of pushing the bastard off like I should have been doing, I grabbed him and pulled him closer.

Everything fled out of my mind as Antonio pressed against me even more and moved his lips against mine. I felt him run his tongue across my lips, and then he pushed his tongue into my mouth. Slowly he rubbed his tongue against mine and then deepened the kiss, earning a soft moan from me. I could feel the bastard smirk, and suddenly I felt his hands begin to move over my body. And one of those hands strayed up to my- OH. My eyes flew open; I broke the kiss, and arched my body, grinding against Antonio which got me a moan from him.

"That's right~ this is sensitive, isn't it?" I heard Antonio, but it felt like I was hearing him through a mind fog as my curl was pulled without mercy. I gave a soft whine; and it seemed like Antonio was making sure there wasn't even enough room for air particles to move between us. My eye lids grew heavy as Antonio began to- _ah_- l-lick my curl.

Another whine from me, and suddenly Antonio's mouth was urgently pressing against mine again. Damn bastard, so demanding…

I don't know what would have happened next if, through my Antonio-induced haze, I heard the noise of the bell and the noise of hundreds of student's footsteps running around the hallways. I gasped and broke the kiss, managing to push Antonio off since it seemed he too was in a bit of a haze. All Antonio could seem to do at the moment was reach out for me, obviously not worried about being caught and only thinking of continuing what we had started. But, unlike him, I still had some sense of decency and because of that, my mood was broken and I instantly felt a mixture of emotions. Lust being a predominant one but there was also happiness, a smidgen of anger…a-and sadness. Yea, there was a lot of that…

"You don't mean it." That was all I could choke out of my mouth as I pushed myself as far away as I could get from the bastard.

Antonio was beginning to throw off the haze a bit now, and he was still reaching for me. "Lovi, no please listen-" "BASTARD I LISTENED TO YOU TWO YEARS AGO. FORGET IT." Shit shit SHIT! I could already feel those damn tears, the same fucking ones I had those two years ago when Antonio left me for the first time. Why did I ever think I could do this by myself? I was weak; my pull towards Antonio was to strong. My mind was racing as I continued to push myself out of his reach.

"Besides," I found myself suddenly saying, "I'm already seeing someone so I can't be with you anyways."

This stops Antonio, and then for a couple of brief moments all I can see is anger and…jealousy?

"Who?" Anything left of the Antonio who I was making out with a few moments ago was gone; instead I had a very angry and overprotective looking Antonio on my hands. I shouldn't have gone on, but I did and said the first name that popped into my mind. "Sadiq."

Sadiq was some idiot bastard who was known for being almost as lecherous as Francis. Annoyingly, many of his 'affections' seemed to be aimed towards me. I knew Antonio would know the name, he and Sadiq had a lot of arguments before Antonio left. Some of them over me…damn idiot.

I knew it would make Antonio upset to hear that. I wanted Antonio to back off, and maybe I could encourage Sadiq to be my, ugh, boyfriend for a few days. Not that it would take much to encourage Sadiq, the asshole; it would probably take more effort to make him stop.

By now Antonio's face had fallen blank and he said, "I see." We stared at each other for a few moments, both of us still breathing a little heavily from the make-out session.

Then suddenly, "I don't care."

Antonio was fast. I didn't even realize he was in front of me again before I felt his lips against mine again. He cupped my face and tilted his head a bit, forcing his tongue into my mouth again. He swiped his tongue through my mouth once, then let go of me. Antonio stood up and stared at my shocked face. "Lovino, I don't give a damn about you dating anyone. I love you, and I'm sorry because you probably don't want to hear that, but I do. And I'm not letting anyone else have you."

…..

When Antonio left I was still sitting on the floor, shocked beyond belief. That idiotic bastard! I call him a fucking bastard, I push him away, I run from him, and I kiss him and tell him I'm dating somebody else, but yet NOTHING will deter him! I place my head in my hands and let out a groan. This was becoming more complicated than I thought it was going to be. Antonio was probably already going to bash Sadiq's skull in and…crap!

I jumped up as the realization hit me. Dammit! Sadiq wouldn't know the reason and deny we're seeing each other! I couldn't let that happen! No matter what, maybe Antonio was lying and would back off after awhile. But that wouldn't happen if Sadiq wasn't in on it! I had to find Sadiq first!

Many people like to joke about Italian's being fast only because we need to run away quickly, and for once I just thanked whatever reason made me really fast. Not even when I came first in the running meet did I ever run as fast as I was now. Even though my ankle still hurt like hell I was pretty much running people over in the hallway. Hey, get the fuck out of my way or be run over! If they had a problem with it they could just go screw off.

Sadiq. Sadiq. Sadiq. Where the hell was that asshole? I didn't see him in his usual lurking places; under the main staircase where he liked to scare freshmen, in the office where new teachers occasionally sent him for wearing a mask that wasn't part of the school uniform, and he was nowhere in the vicinity of that Greek kid Heracles that he loved to fight with. Where the fuck was he?

Wait! I screeched to a halt, panting as I caught sight of Sadiq sneaking out of school. What a shock. I rolled my eyes and bulleted after him, calling out his name loudly enough so he could hear me, but soft enough so that we didn't get caught. Sadiq turned around when he finally heard me, and immediately a shit-eating grin worked itself on his face.

"Hello Lovino," he purred, "are you going to cut class with me? I know a nice little hotel that we can stay at." I tried hard not to head butt him. I needed this guy whether I liked it or not. Damn, talk about digging your own grave.

"I need you to pretend to be dating me," I blurted out. All the asshole did was stare at me in shock.

"Well asshole?" I growled, "I fucking need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for awhile, why are you taking so long to answer?"

Slowly Sadiq smirked again and he said, "Hmm, and to what do I owe the pleasure of this dear experience?" Like hell I wanted to tell him. But he might not agree to it if I didn't tell him.

Like I said, digging my own grave.

"Antonio is back and wants to date me but I don't want to date him so I lied and said I was going out with you but if you don't fake it along with me Antonio might never leave me alone again." I said in a rush, eager to get on with it because I was sure Antonio would find us any minute.

Apparently just saying Antonio's name was more than enough; Sadiq scowled for a moment before he smiled again and threw his arm around my shoulders. "Sure! I would be more than happy to! But of course I won't do this for free. I heard Antonio was back, and I still harbor some ill feelings towards our dear Spanish friend, so pissing him off will be fun. But I would also like somethin' else, Lovino."

I went rigid as I glared up into Sadiq's _creepy _mask, his dark green eyes glittering. His eyes were very close to Antonio's eye color, yet Antonio's lit up with joy and seemed to sparkle all the time while Sadiq's eyes remained masked in shadow.

"What do you want?" I asked shortly. Sadiq smiled even wider before leaning into me, "Well, since we are to be acting as boyfriends, I should think I would get some kisses for being such a good boyfriend."

Dammit. I hadn't really gotten that far in my planning. But still, my mind flashed to Antonio and I gulped. I had to summon up the nerve if I ever wanted to be truly free of that bastard. So I nodded, and taking that as consent, Sadiq leaned down and planted a disgusting kiss on me.

It was nothing like Antonio's kiss which felt nice and the way his lips pressed against mine…N-no wait. Forget about that. Try and focus on this dammit! I cursed myself as I willed my eyes closed and tilted my head a bit to make the kiss seem more passionate. I refused to let Sadiq's tongue in my mouth, even though he poked and prodded a bit. But I clamped my lips firmly shut and was about to pull away when I suddenly heard someone call out my name.

Opening my eyes I winced as I saw Antonio standing a little ways away from me and Sadiq, staring at us. Sadiq noticed the object of my attention and he suddenly pulled me closer as he shouted over to Antonio, "Hey there! Good to see ya back Antonio! Hope your first few days are good ones!" Smirking, Sadiq pulled me away, back towards the school. And even as we trudged inside, I could feel Antonio's eyes burning into my back.

I wonder if I've hit rock bottom on my grave yet.

**OKAY QUICK QUESTION TO EVERYONE~ HAS ANYONE SEEN A HETALIA MUSIC VIDEO ON YOUTUBE THAT IS KIND OF SHORT WITH DEEP PICTURES AND AT THE END IT PLAYS 'Somewhere over the rainbow' BY A FEMALE SINGER WHO DOES IT ACAPELLA. IF ANYONE KNOWS OF THIS PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME ;A; I watched it awhile back and now I can't find it again… I will write anything for any people who can tell me where to find it!**

**Okay and now on the subject of how long this took…I have no excuse. *headdesk***


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Hetalia! **

**P.S. I'm doing a new line break thing I saw some other people using because I cannot for the life of me figure out how to do a straight line thing and I hate using the dots.**

**~Hetalia!~**

I thought the moment when Antonio had me fucking pinned down to the floor in the auditorium would be the most embarrassing moment of my life. To which I now realize I was horribly mistaken. At least when Antonio had me pinned like some animal in heat we were alone. But now…

"I SAID I CAN FUCKING WALK ASSHOLE." I hissed at Sadiq. He merely smirked and readjusted his grip on me, taking that moment to grope my ass before quickly moving his hand when I shot him another dirty look.

"Can't a boyfriend carry his significant other to the nurse's office?" He smirked at me when I glared at my evil ankle.

Dammit. I should've realized that running full throttle down the hallways after hurting my ankle was a bad idea. I had managed to ignore the pain until Sadiq and I went back into the school. From there it was five steps in and a sudden collapse onto the floor that had brought me to my current humiliation of Sadiq carrying me through the hallways like an idiotic princess. And it wasn't just that he was carrying me like some prissy girl, oh no, it was the fact he was carrying me like some prissy girl in front of the entire fucking school! People had immediately begun pointing at us and snickering like the assholes they are.

"We're only going out until Antonio gives up on me." I murmured quietly. Sadiq merely shifted me in his arms again so that he could grope me again before my fist made quick contact with his shoulder. Sadiq winced, but continued walking until we arrived at the nurse's office. He kicked the door in and dropped me onto one of the beds. This entailed me to scrambling as quickly as possible away from Sadiq in case he got any ideas about having a 'hot time' in the nurse's office.

…Maybe I should stop reading all those manga things my brother leaves around.

Anyways, Sadiq didn't even glance at me before he went into the adjoining room asking for the nurse. My entire body relaxed and I carefully sat so that my aching ankle was propped up on a pillow. I didn't need to go to the nurse, I could take perfect care of myself, see? Keep foot propped up and stay of it for a little while and I'd be back on my feet in no time.

My absolute wisdom of knowing how to take care of myself didn't stop the nurse from flitting in and immediately starting to poke and prod at my ankle asking "Does this hurt?" Damn it woman, of course it hurts! Why else would I be in the nurse's office if it didn't hurt?

Sadiq just stood there and watched as the so called nurse finally realized that my ankle was hurt and that she should probably go get some fucking ice to help calm down the swelling. When she left I shot Sadiq a look that clearly said 'I hate you'.

"You know if you keep glaring like that you're going to get frown lines on your face." He poked my forehead and I swatted his hand away half-heartedly. Damn it, Antonio used to say the same thing…AGH! Fucking bastard get out of my head! Sadiq peered at me strangely as I suddenly grabbed my head and shook it furiously.

"You alright there?" He asked me.

No I wasn't fucking alright! I had a damn tomato bastard who invaded my mind!

"I'm fine." Not.

Sadiq was obviously about to question me further (really, does anyone believe it when a person says they're fine anymore?) but the nurse finally came in with some ice and managed to shoo him out, saying some crap about how he needed to go back to class and how I needed some quiet to recuperate. If I hadn't been so happy to see Sadiq leave I would have probably said that all I had done was twisted my ankle, not fallen off the roof and broken every bone in my body.

So now I was alone with my thoughts. No stupid nurse or fake boyfriend to annoy me. No bastard grandfathers scolding me about language or silly twin brothers around to ve~ at me. Just me, myself, and I.

And my thoughts.

That were currently starting to revolve around Antonio again.

The urge to bash my head against the wall was tempting, but then the nurse might come back in from her office. So on a pillow my head remained while thoughts of Antonio danced in my head. And it wasn't just thoughts about the kiss, which I will forever deny getting into, but also thoughts about what the fuck Antonio wanted. He kept saying he wanted me, which was, I am loathe admitting it, damn sexy. But I just couldn't accept that fact. Not to sound like a broken record, but he left me alone for two years! How can you just do that to someone and expect to pick right back up where you left off? That only happened in movies or girly romance novels!

I groaned and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. Antonio was stupid but he wasn't mindless. What did he have to gain from leeching onto me like some creepy parasite? My mind was coming up with nothing and it was extremely frustrating!

"What's extremely frustrating?" A voice suddenly hissed in my left ear.

I yelped and jumped up, almost falling off the bed if not for the strong arms that quickly latched around the middle of my waist. Shaking slightly from the shock, I looked up into Antonio's smiling eyes.

"What the heck are you doing?" I hissed, pushing him away. Antonio was leaning through the window, just smiling at me like the idiot his is.

"Checking up on you!" Antonio tapped my nose lightly and for maybe the hundredth time today I felt my face slowly going red.

"You could have used the door!" I smacked his hand away and scooted as far away from him as I possibly could without causing my ankle to twinge in pain too much.

"But Francis said that coming through the window was more romantic! Sort of like Romeo and Juliet!"

I can't believe this guy. I wasn't even going to start on the listening to Francis part. Or the fact that the reference he just used would put me in Juliet's role.

"I told you I'm already dating Sadiq, dumb ass." Antonio frowned sadly at my comment and I felt my heart skip a beat slightly at his sad face. Damn it, why did he have to look like a kicked puppy when he was sad?

"But Lovi, I love you more! So that means you should date me!" Antonio vaulted himself up so that he was sitting on the ledge of the window. This new position allowed him to look down on me as he cupped my face in his hands and began softly rubbing his thumb over my cheek.

"H-How do you know you l-l-love me more than Sadiq does?" Ignore the nice burning feeling running through your body Lovino. Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it.

"Because I've always loved you Lovi, and I always will. My love comes through years of knowing who you truly are inside and what you like to do and how you like to be treated," Antonio's face was slowly getting closer to mine as he spoke, coming so close that our noses were brushing, "and I know that you feel the same way, right Lovi?"

How did that bastard know exactly how to press all the right buttons? Damn it!

I felt Antonio press his lips against mine over and over, making sure I was breathless in a couple of seconds. It probably wasn't helping my case that I was kissing him back just as eagerly. I could hear a teeny tiny voice in the back of my head saying that I had screwed everything up but with Antonio so close to me I could just feel that voice slowly fogging up and being replaced with another voice that told me to just keep kissing Antonio.

I was stupidly more than happy to obey it.

**~Hetalia!~**

**Short chapter is short and I apologize. I also apologize for making you wait so long for a new chapter. Thank you for staying with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I swear evil dust bunnies dragged me under the bed and wouldn't let me update this story. I am only able to write this because the plot bunnies came for me and are now fighting the dust bunnies. **

**~HETALIA!~**

Wellll, let me rephrase that. I was more than happy to ignore the little voices in my head and continue to kiss Antonio for all of three minutes. Three amazingly hot minutes of making out with that Spanish bastard…where the hell did he learn to kiss like that?

No! Focus Lovino!

So anyways like I was saying, the voices were ignored for a little while but then another little pressing urge was beginning to make itself known down in my lower regions.

Not that thing you perverts.

It was my stupid ankle. You see about a few seconds into kissing Antonio I had moved myself to be in a sort of kneeling position to get a better angle but, well, I was now starting to regret it. Kneeling was putting too much pressure on my ankle and I was really beginning to feel the fucking pain again. The ice had fallen somewhere, forgotten by me. But obviously my idiotic ankle was more than happy to remind me that it was still hurt. So I did the best thing I could do in that situation.

I jerked away from Antonio, throwing my arms out to push him to the ground.

Okay maybe it wasn't the best thing to do, but it definitely worked on getting my mind off the hot Spaniard that had currently been in front of me…

We were on the first floor, right?

I winced slightly as I leaned forward, dreading seeing a newly smashed Antonio on the ground. But lo and behold, luck was nice enough to grant me this one pardon. Antonio was sitting on the ground, rubbing his head and pouting up at me. The bastard hadn't fallen more than four feet to the ground.

"Lovvviii~ that wasn't nice." He whined.

"You jerk!" My frazzled brain immediately leapt to my instinctive default emotion, anger. "Never ever kiss me like that again!"

Antonio looked confused for a moment before brightening up, "I can kiss better than that Lovi! I just thought you might want to take it slower!"

He could actually kiss better than that?

Asshole.

"I don't-you f-dick." Wow, way to be articulate me. That was bound to confuse Antonio long enough for me to get away, which was what I had intended in the first place. Except my brilliant brain obviously forgot about my twisted ankle, which prevented any sort of epic escape plan I had been formulating.

"So, does this mean we can date now?" Antonio asked, grinning up at me from his place on the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm dating Sadiq before it gets through your thick head?" I snapped. Antonio stared at me blankly for a moment before he began laughing.

"What's so funny bastard?" I shouted, my hands clenching into fists in front of me.

"How long will you keep insisting you're with Sadiq when you obviously like me better?" Oh shit, Antonio had that look on his face again, the same one he was wearing in the auditorium when he kiss-molested me.

"As long as it takes for you to leave me alone." I hissed back at him. My moment of weakness over, I quickly slammed the window shut, preventing Antonio from climbing back in. For good measure I made sure to shut the curtains as well, just so he couldn't use any sort of freaking tomato bastard mind tricks on me.

"Looovvviii~?" Antonio really didn't seem to get the hint. Noises from outside told me he was now up and tapping on the glass, trying- and failing- to make me open up the window again.

"Get a life and leave me the hell alone!" I pounded on the glass back at him. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I didn't buy all this 'love' crap. But what other motive could make him desperate enough to keep doing all of this?

"Come on Lovi, please open up the window." Antonio whined, practically scratching at the window now. What was he, some kind of dog desperate for attention?

"I said no!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"I'll kiss you better this time!"

"That gives me less incentive to open the stupid window!"

"What? Why?"

"I don't want you near me bastard!"

"But I wanna be near you Lovi!"

Wha-? My face burned hot again. Every time I gathered up the energy to be mad at him, he somehow managed to turn everything around. I could feel my heart beating faster in a not unpleasant way, and suddenly I felt the urge to open the curtains and the window so that I could see Antonio's face again.

Oh wait, I could see his face…

THE HELL.

I jerked back away from the window, staring at Antonio like he was a madman. His face was smushed up against the window, and you could easily see a deformed grin on his face. Somehow my body had, ONCE AGAIN, reacted without my permission and actually opened the curtains. So now Antonio was trying to phase through the window or something because he seemed to be leaning against it pretty heavily.

"Bastard! Never scare me like that again!" I shouted, hitting my fist against the glass. Antonio winced and backed away, his face slightly red from being pressed so hard against the glass. Ha! Let his face be the red one for once!

Antonio mouthed something and pointed at the bottom of the window. I gave him a stare that obviously said 'You stupid moron, what are you doing now?' but Antonio just grinned easily and pointed again.

"I can hear you through the glass moron, remember we were just talking five seconds ago?" My mouth was twitching into a deeper frown.

"Come on Lovi, play along!"

Was Antonio this stupid and childlike naturally or had somebody dropped him on his head several thousand times as a child? Irritated, I watched again as Antonio mouthed some words, and I finally caught on. He was saying, 'Open the window my love!'

Great, even silent he was the most annoying moron in the world.

I mouthed 'Hell no.' back at him and Antonio frowned. He mouthed back 'Why not?'

Why not? I'll tell you why the fuck not! I began blasting words at him…silently. Antonio looked a bit upset at first as he followed along with my words, but after awhile he seemed confused. Guess 'shitdamnstupididiotgoaway' didn't communicated as well silently as it did when I was screaming them at him.

After a couple minutes of our non-verbal argument (Antonio started mouthing stuff back at me at some point between my words) both of us were exhausted and glaring at each other. Well, I was glaring, Antonio was doing more of a puppy dog pout.

"Antonio," I hit my head against the glass, "please just go away." Antonio looked surprised at my words, maybe because I looked and sounded exhausted, which I was. Enough crap had gone on today that I was ready to just go home and curl up in my bed until the world ended. I was now fake dating Sadiq, and probably cheating on him with Antonio if I was going to be truthful, I had hurt my ankle, been pushed roughly to the ground, humiliated, and bothered into oblivion. Couldn't I just have five minutes of that stupid peace and quiet shit that everyone talked about?

"I'm sorry Lovi…" Antonio pressed his hands against the glass, looking at me apologetically. "I forgot that I'm probably the reason you hurt your ankle."

Ugh, why do I just feel like I kicked a puppy and put and kitten in the garbage? But honestly, when Antonio looked truly sad it really was like you were pretty much the most awful person in the world for upsetting him.

"Yea, well if you had just left me alone like I'd said, none of this crap would have happened." I muttered loud enough for him to hear. Antonio cocked his head slightly, looking at me carefully.

"You keep saying that, but you never sound like you mean it." Antonio tapped on the glass to get my attention and gave me a slightly hopeful smile.

"The stupid part of me is the one not meaning it." We were staring straight into each other's eyes now, neither of us willing to look away.

"I think if you just gave me another chance…" Antonio trailed off hopefully.

"I gave you a chance years ago, what makes you think you deserve another one?" Antonio's face fell at this, and he was silent for a little while. And as he stared at me, I could almost see the cogs of his brain working for an answer.

"You won't give me another chance willingly, will you?" He finally asked.

"No, I won't." I answered shortly.

"Well than Lovi, if you won't give me a chance willingly, will you do a little bet with me?"

"What?" I know I wasn't the smartest person around, but hell if I understood what he meant.

"I bet you another chance. If I win the bet, then you give me that chance, if I lose, then you don't have to and I'll leave you alone." Antonio smiled, and for a moment I saw the most determined face that I had ever seen in Antonio's.

"So Lovi, what do you say?"

**~HETALIA~**

**A/N: The dust bunnies are back, I gotta go and fight for my life now. I will update when I have the chance! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *drags self from out underneath the bed* I have defeated the dust bunnies! The plot bunnies once again reign! **

**So! I ask you guys to remember back to the first chapter where I mentioned that Lovino was on the track team, and also please remember the joke about Italians being able to retreat like little speed demons. Those things will come in handy in this chapter. I do not own Hetalia but I do own a very comfy pillow~**

**~HETALIA~**

I'm beginning to think my life is almost like a soap opera. I already have the (almost) evil twin, the disgruntled lover, the fake boyfriend, and the womanizing grandfather. I can almost imagine it now…

_Now back to our scheduled programming. _

_Last time on 'The Bet' our hero Lovino was trapped in a cellar by the evil charlatan Antonio Carriedo. This devil in disguise had used all his powers of seduction to bring Lovino, the poor hapless victim, to his knees. Already betrayed by his once loving twin and idiotic grandfather, Lovino was all alone. Now, with no other way for Lovino to get out, the charlatan plays his biggest card; a bet between gentlemen, a bet that Lovino can make Lovino lose everything, or gain what he desires most- his freedom._

Hell yea. That was my life right there. Or at least, it bore some resemblance to my life…

Um, anyways, back to Antonio acting like a creeper.

"What exactly is the bet?" I folded my arms across my chest and sent my best glare in Antonio's direction. Unfazed, he gave me another grin (although for some odd reason it seemed…sadder somehow) and leaned in closer to me.

"I'll race you. Whoever wins the race will get the prize. Which for me will be you, my little tomato~!"

Oh my dear lord, he was officially brain damaged. Absolutely brain damaged.

"No way!" I snapped. His face fell and for once Antonio was actually glaring back at me.

"Why not?"

"Well first off," I began ticking off on my fingers, "there is no way I can race you right now. I hurt my ankle and depending on how bad it is I'm going to need at the very least three weeks to make sure it heals. Second, there is no way in hell you can beat me. Third, you're a moron."

"I don't see what the last one has to do with anything." Antonio was still glaring at me and it was beginning to unnerve me slightly. Antonio could be scary when he was really mad. I had the pleasure of only seeing him once lose control over his temper (not a time I wanted to revisit) and frankly it scared the shit out of me. Seeing that happen again was not high on my list of priorities.

"W-Well it doesn't. But the first two still count! I'm on the track team AND I'm Italian, so there's no absolute fucking way you can beat me in a race. And honestly it will probably take awhile for this ankle to heal." Lie. My ankle was probably just a little twisted. It was hurting a lot less now and considering any ankle related injuries in my running past, this one was very mild.

Antonio just smiled at me and said, "Are those the only reasons?"

I hesitated, thrown off by his smug grin, "Y-es."

''So there is nothing else that would prevent either outcome of this bet from happening?"

What the heck was the fucker getting at? "Yes you stupid idiot!"

"So you're boyfriend wouldn't have a problem with you being mine?" Antonio asked sweetly.

"What the heck are you talking abo-" …Oh. THAT. Shit, well there went that excellent plan. I looked away from Antonio and began to observe the fascinating wall that the room had. Beautiful wall it was; a nice color of paint as well. Yup. There should be an award for this type of wall.

Antonio's face was full of an amused and triumphant smirk. He had been slowly leaning in closer to me, so much that I hadn't realized he was doing it until our noses were practically brushing against one and other. I could feel my hands beginning to twitch slightly, and everything else was going out of focus except for Antonio's face.

"So Sadiq isn't your boyfriend then? Hmm~ Lovi?" Damn him. How exactly was I supposed to answer that? My brain had gone into 'mush mode' and my body was like lead, not allowing me to move an inch. Oh no, wait, that was a lie. My body had begun to shiver slightly. Muuuuch better than just being absolutely still.

"It's a bit hurtful that you tried to lead me to think that you were dating that bastard Lovi." Antonio's hand reached around and grabbed the back of my head, pushing us together to the point where once again there was literally no space in between our faces.

"Iwantedtobeleftalone." I think I managed to get a full sentence out. I was a bit unsure though; did I say something just now?

"Mmmm." Antonio kissed me, and then moved to refit his lips to mine again. He continued to kiss me lightly, but made sure to shift the position ever so slightly every time. By the time he was finished, I was the one leaning forward once again, pressing my hands on the windowsill for balance. "It seems to me that the last thing you want is to be left alone." He began to rub the back of my neck as he brought me together for a long kiss. And the person making those little whining noises? I think that was me.

So for the third time today, Antonio had made me shut up just by kissing me. Talk about one of the biggest clichés in the book. His kissing (literally the first time) floored me and I was unable to make any sort of rational decision, which is probably why when Antonio pulled back one last time from kissing me and asked me once more to agree to the bet, I FOOLISHLY said yes.

"Great! We'll talk about a date when you're ankle is better!" How Antonio suddenly went from the sexiest thing in the universe (why do I even try to deny it anymore, dammit) to the most annoying and bouncy thing in said universe was beyond me. He kissed my forehead before jumping back down to the ground and walking away cockily, leaving me staring at him, trying to understand what the FUCK I had just agreed to again.

**~HETALIA~**

I won't bore anyone with the dirty details of the next few days. Feliciano had come running into the nurse's office not ten minutes after Antonio had left; apparently he had heard from some kid in the hall that I was hurt and was at the nurse, and, being Feliciano, had immediately assumed I had died of a fatal disease. It took me the next half-fucking-hour to calm him down and that 'No, I was not going to die and yes, I was perfectly fine except for a twisted ankle.'

After that everything went rather smoothly considering my entire life had just been flipped upside down, put through a blender, thrown out the window, and then fired through a cannon to which my life then landed in Antonio's waiting arms. Grandfather had reacted a bit like Feliciano when he had gotten the call from school saying I had been in the nurse's office, however it only took about fifteen minutes to calm him down and assure him that -'No, I was not going to die and yes, I was perfectly fine except for a twisted ankle.' I got to go home early, considering I couldn't walk another two damn feet without falling onto the floor, which would have been great except I forgot the fact that Feliciano and Antonio were in the same building together, and on good terms with each other, and Antonio was out of his freaking mind so he decided to let Feliciano in on our little bet. I also tend to forget that even though Feliciano is my brother, he will most often take Antonio's side, which meant that now I got an earful of Feliciano's whining about how 'mean' I was being to Antonio at home.

AND THAT MEANT THAT ANTONIO'S IDIOTIC PRESENCE WAS EVERYWHERE. EVERYWHERE I TELL YOU.

Whenever I was home, Feliciano was always bringing him up and trying to be a freaking match maker or something. Whenever I was at school, he was there, constantly hovering around me. Although it was nice to have a slave to open doors for me and carry my stuff since my ankle (twisted, and I had to stay off it for at least a week or two. The one time I needed my ankle to be totally damaged is the one time it's a mild injury) made it difficult for me to maneuver around. Sadiq, the bastard, was never around. I hadn't told him the fake dating was off and didn't understand why he was suddenly Mr. Ghost around me until I heard from Gilbert, thank the lord for his inability to keep quiet about anything for more than two hours, that Antonio had had a little 'talk' with Sadiq about the repercussions about touching me.

I almost felt bad for the Turk.

But in all honesty, it was creepily like everything had fallen back into the area of 'comfortable'. I-It was annoying as heck to have Antonio near me so often! Don't get me wrong about that! I hated Antonio being nice to me and a-asking if I was alright and standing with me in the lunch line and bringing me tomatoes everyday and helping me with my ankle and all that crap! Yes, I absolutely hated it!

Every day I would make sure to tell myself to not forgive him. He still hadn't explained himself for before (do I really need to remind anyone of what the bastard did?) and I wasn't ready to let him in again. W-Which sounds odd, but it isn't! I know I had let him pretty much kiss me into oblivion that one day, but I swear after that I made sure we never touched again! I made sure that even those annoyingly cute 'Reach to grab something and brush hands' moments never happened! But still, every moment around Antonio made me feel as though I was on some stupid drug that made me all happy and shit. Which is why when the day of the race came around, I was OBVIOUSLY relieved all this would be over soon and Antonio would leave me alone for good.

**~HETALIA~**

For 'Race Day' I made sure that nothing would interfere. I chose a Saturday and decided to hold the race on the racing track that our school had. Feliciano had complained about the time, but I had refused to make it later and made everyone arrive at the track around nine in the morning. And when I say everyone, I meant Antonio, me, Feliciano, Gilbert, and Francis. Feliciano had been allowed to come because I wanted a referee to make sure that Antonio didn't cheat (as much as Feliciano was on Antonio's side, he was still fair). However Gilbert and Francis were definitely not invited by me. Hell, I didn't even know they were coming until I heard their obnoxious voices from all the way across the field.

As Antonio arrived with his so-called friends, I made sure to shoot each one of them a death glare.

"Antonio, why are they here?" I clipped out.

"Aha, I needed a cheering section Lovi!" Antonio reached out to hug me, but I quickly danced out of the way, scowling at him to make sure he understood that there was no contact allowed. Antonio's body seemed to sag slightly in disappointment, but he easily drew himself back up and asked cheerfully, "So where's the starting line and how long will the race be?"

I nodded at the stark white line in front of us, "This is the starting line idiot," Antonio pouted a bit at that, "and we have to do three laps around the track. Whoever finished the third one first is the winner."

Antonio nodded, "Alrighty then! Shall we get started?" I nodded back, trying not to show the excitement building within me. Antonio looked calm enough, but for a moment I caught a glimmer of anxiousness in his eyes.

We both took our places at the starting line, and for a single moment I carefully sized him up. He was muscular and taller than me, but in the past he had never been able to beat me in a race. That's why I had thought this would be the best way for me to win, but now I wasn't so sure. The moments when I had been running from him earlier in the auditorium came back to me. He had been fast enough to catch me then, what's to say he wasn't fast enough to beat me now?

_FWEEEET!_

Feliciano suddenly blew the whistle and both Antonio and I practically jumped across the starting line. Antonio pulled a little ahead of me, but for now it was okay. If there was one thing I had learned, it was that in races like these, it was best to conserve your energy for the first few laps and then pull ahead in the end when everyone else had used up all their power.

The first lap passed quickly enough, with both Antonio and I occasionally passing each other but not gaining any noticeable difference. All had been quite during that lap. However when we passed over the starting line to begin the second lap I almost jumped out of my skin when Feliciano, Gilbert, and Francis began cheering their loudest for Antonio. I could see the bastard flash a grin towards them, and, annoyed, I pulled ahead of him a bit more than I had planned for the second lap.

Calm down Lovino, conserve your energy. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to slow down just a bit.

Finally I noticed the starting line coming back to meet me, and my heart began pounding like crazy. Antonio was right next to me, and as we passed over that line once more we both suddenly jerked together and began running as fast as we possibly could.

Damn! He was faster than I thought! Antonio was managing to keep up with me, and during that last lap, neither one of us pulled ahead while we ran it. We were neck and neck for the entire lap, except at the end. I could barely hear the other's voices cheering for Antonio as I noticed that white line steadily move forward toward us. Both of us were running, running.

And for a single second, we glanced at each other. Antonio looked me straight in the eyes and I think he was trying to communicate something to me. But in the very next second, he suddenly stumbled and I moved past him.

I moved past him and straight over the starting line.

I had won.

The cheering instantly died away and all I could hear was Antonio and me huffing and puffing.

"Lovino wins." I heard Feliciano say, his voice cracking slightly in depression. I saw Francis and Gilbert wince and look towards their friend, as if asking him what came next.

And there was Antonio, finishing up and just looking at me.

"There. I won. Keep your side of the deal and leave me alone." I didn't even know my voice could sound that emotionless and steady. Everyone was suddenly looking at me and I could feel myself beginning to panic.

So I did what I did best. I ran away as fast as I could, ignoring the burning sensation in my lungs and in my legs.

But there was one thing I couldn't ignore, and that was the wave of disappointment that washed over me as soon as I left that field.

**~HETALIA~**

**A/N: THE END!**

***is hit repeatedly by plot bunnies***

**Me: WHAT?**

***plot bunnies chatter***

**Me: The readers don't want more of this crap. They were more interested in the 'me being captured by dust bunnies plot' then they were of this!**

***plot bunnies chatter some more***

**Me: One more chapter? Mmmmm, I guess I could do it…**

***plot bunnies stare***

**Me: Okay, okay. One more chapter but that is IT. Got it?**

***plots bunnies hop around happily***


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter! Although I have and IMPORTANT QUESTION for you guys. Many people have expressed interest in my, ahem, ordeal with the dust and plot bunnies. Would you like an extra chapter after this describing my ordeal? Please tell me!**

**~HETALIA~**

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
caught up in this moment  
caught up in__your smile_

I was so very, absolutely, completely depressed.

_I've never opened up to anyone  
so hard to hold back when I'm holding you__in my arms__  
we don't need to rush this  
let's just take this slow_

And what does a teenager do when they're depressed like this? Some teenagers write poetry, some draw random shit, some take it out on their furniture, and some just sit there and mope.

I listen to love songs.

Country love songs.

Extremely DEPRESSING country love songs.

…Okay so maybe the song wasn't exactly depressing but it certainly gave off that atmosphere to me; which made the song absolutely perfect for me to listen to right now.

Um, yea, so here I was- listening to depressing country love songs while lying on my bed and hugging my pillow close to my chest- exactly how I had planned spending my very first afternoon of an Antonio free life. Funny, I honestly thought I would have been spending it in a much better mood.

After I had parted ways with Antonio, I immediately made my way home as fast as possible. My grandfather hadn't been home, thank goodness, so I was able to skip any crap questions he would have thrown my way; questions that I probably wouldn't have been able to answer without having a complete mental breakdown.

I had wanted Antonio to leave me alone. I had put everything I had into that race. This was what I wanted damnit!

Right?

Because now…well…I wasn't so sure…I mean, I was still completely pissed at him for leaving me behind for years! But I wasn't as angry as I had been a couple of weeks ago. It was almost impossible to stay pissed at that dumbass ray of sunshine that was Antonio.

Gah! Why does loving somebody have to be so difficult! I smashed my head into my pillow and let out a long moan, before immediately sitting up and staring straight down at my hands.

Did I just think that I loved Antonio? Did the thought of love really just cross my mind with Antonio as its intended destination?

Oh my god it did.

Shitshitshitshitshitshit.

Hadn't I already had this love meltdown before? I could feel my entire body twitching as I sat back down on my bed and put my face into my hands. Everything in my body felt like it was in overload mode; heart beating fast, sweaty hands, mind a whirlwind of thoughts and my body aching with these stupid emotions!

Yea, around the time Antonio had come back and he creeped over to my house. It had been at that point I had realized once again that I was still in love with him. But it was one thing to realize you were still in love with the person you once knew years ago, and another thing entirely to fall right back into love with the person that they were now. Of course Antonio was still as crazy as he had ever been but years can't pass without anyone changing.

Slowly I began to calm down, all thoughts slowing down enough for me to take a couple of deep breaths and look over the situation.

I was in love with Antonio, past and present. I had obviously fucking known that for awhile but my brain hadn't apparently gotten the sticky note message from my heart. Antonio said he was in love with me, and I'm guessing (hoping?) that meant my past and present self as well.

I had just pushed Antonio away. I had been pushing him away for weeks, and only goodness knows why he put up with that. Now that it was after the race, I could feel myself freezing at the thought of going back and telling Antonio my-great-epiphany-that-I-had-actually-known-about-all-along-but-for-some-odd-reason-had-never-allowed-to-fully-sink-in.

And yes, all the hyphens were necessary.

My stupid pride was preventing me from doing anything. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe properly anymore. My mind probably broke from being so overworked and wasn't offering up any suggestions to help. And my stupid heart was just being happy that I had finally gotten that damn sticky note it had left weeks ago.

Great. This was all just great. I slammed myself back down on my bed and closed my eyes, trying to figure a way to just do SOMETHING. Anything at all…

**~HETALIA~**

_Knock-Knock._

Blearily I blink my eyes open. Everything was fuzzy and for a few moments I thought I was dreaming. But then a knocking noise broke me out of my haze and I looked around, confused. Had I fallen asleep? I check my clock and, damn, I had been out for at least two hours. Well I guess mind blowing realizations take a lot out of you.

_Knock-Knock-Knock._

What the hell…? I got up and walked on over toward my room's door, and opening it I found nobody. That was weird- could have sworn I heard someone knocking. I shut my door quietly and turned back around, and rubbed the last sleep out of my eyes. When I removed my hands from my face, I looked over to the window and saw Antonio peering at me through the glass.

Not again. I'm beginning to become desensitized to all this bat shit craziness.

"What the fuck do you want?" I could see Antonio wilt a bit at my words, and I myself winced at them. I was shaking slightly, the emotions from two hours past coming back to me. However my brilliant brain hadn't been able to come up with anything at all to say to Antonio except for curse words, and I was pretty sure those weren't going to help me get my feelings across.

"I have something for you Lovino." Oh. He wasn't calling me Lovi anymore…

"And why the hell did you have to climb up to my room to give it to me?" I growled, still not moving any closer to Antonio.

"Ahaha, well I thought you might not open the door for me…" Antonio trailed off and continued to watch me. He wasn't smiling.

"I thought we made a deal that you would stay away from me." Right then mouth. Keep ruining my life like that, please.

Antonio tapped on the glass again, sighing. "I know, but I really, really needed to give this to you. But I promise this is the last time I'll get this close to you." He looked miserable, like saying each word hurt him.

My mouth continued to ruin me beautifully, "Leave it on the front porch and get the fuck away then!"

He didn't even argue. Antonio just nodded and dropped out of sight. For a moment I panicked and ran over to look out the window, expecting to see smushed Antonio on the grass. But all I saw was his back as he moved over to the porch and put a bundle of papers on top of it. He then stood up and looked back at my window, meeting my eyes. My breath caught in my throat, and for a few seconds we just looked at each other. Then, Antonio moved away and began walking back down the street.

I was out my room and down the stairs in seconds. Bounding over to the front door I didn't even bother taking a moment to compose myself before throwing the door open and bolting out to grab the bundle of papers Antonio had left me. I took the package back inside, and after a moment's hesitation, I took all the papers back upstairs into my room, locking the door firmly behind me.

My stomach was twisting in knots. What the hell was so important that Antonio had to deliver it to me in person? I carefully put the package of papers down on my bed. I almost didn't want to undo the string keeping them together. I could just throw them out. I could just leave them there and go running after Antonio like some idiotic girl in one of those chick flicks.

I did none of these things but stare a few moments longer at the papers before me, and then I reached out and undid the string holding all the papers together.

As soon as the string was off, the papers all collapsed and fell across my bed. They weren't just papers. They were letters.

Who the hell writes letters anymore? I picked at a few of the letters, noticing that there was no address written on any of them. The envelopes were simply blank.

Deciding to just get it over with, I picked out one of the envelopes at random and broke the seal. When I pulled out the letter I noticed it was actually two piece of paper folded together, both handwritten in neat cursive.

_Dear Lovi~_

_Sorry I haven't contacted you in three months! I'm sure I'll send this letter though! While I'm apologizing, I should apologize for leaving you like that. But I've really really really wanted to kiss you for such a long time, and since I was leaving the next day I thought 'Carpe Diem!' But considering that I hadn't even told you I was leaving and I wouldn't be back for awhile I thought you might be mad if I brought up leaving after I kissed you! And you kissed me back! _

_You are probably very angry at me for not telling you I was leaving, but I didn't want to see my little tomato sad! Francis said I should have just told you and then taken you on the floor and you wouldn't have been so upset afterwards. I'm still not exactly sure what he meant by that. Being taken to the floor hurts! I remember this one self defense class I took, the teacher took us to the floor a lot! _

The next few lines were scribbled out; however I could obviously make out that the idiot had babbled about the self defense class for at least three more lines.

_Anyways, it's really nice here! I can get fresh tomatoes everyday and everyone is super nice! _

More scribbles after that line…

_I should probably talk about how sad I am, though, at the thought of not being able to see you or hold you for a long while yet. Do you miss me to Lovi?_

Even more scribbles. If that idiot had sent this letter to me, it would have made a crummy 'I'm sorry' letter.

_Maybe I won't send you this letter after all. I can't seem to get all my thoughts down correctly yet. But don't worry! I promise to send you one soon, even though you can't know I'm promising this because you won't read this letter._

_I guess since you won't be reading this letter anyways it wouldn't hurt to tell you that I've been in love with you for years. Francis and Gilbert kept telling me to just get it on with you but I was worried you would stop being my friend! It was difficult enough just to get you to sit next to me at lunch! Or walk with me in the hallways to our next class! Or walk home together! Or have siestas together!_

_Now that I think about it, we did a lot of couple stuff before we kissed. _

_Oh, well, besides that, I'll just put this letter away with the other unsent letters. Maybe tomorrow I can write something better._

_All my love,_

_Antonio_

I dropped the letter. Without even bothering to pick it up, I grabbed a different envelope and tore it open, reading the letter inside. After I had finished reading that one, I grabbed for another and read that one.

I forget how long I sat in my room reading every single letter Antonio had given me; hours maybe. I just ignored everything around me and continued reading letters. Each one started differently, ranging from 'My Dear Lovi' to 'I am so, so, so sorry' to 'I know you hate me but please don't throw this into the fire'. Even the contents were different, even though they all had the same basic messages.

I'm sorry.

And, I love you.

By the time I had finished reading the letters, my eyes were aching and even my back hurt from being hunched over reading for so long.

Was Antonio stupid? Well, yes, yes he was. But did he honestly think I wouldn't forgive him?

Well I hadn't at first, but still, I had warmed back up. Even though I did make a bet with him to make sure he left me alone permanently.

For all that is good…I could have cried at how idiotic and completely stupid we both were. Him more than me, but still…

Antonio had written me letter after letter, always trying to make that one letter perfect. But in trying to do that, he had never gotten around to actually managing to send me one. And I had been so enraged and hurt by what I thought had been a kiss-and-leave-forever that I hadn't bothered trying to at least understand what Antonio had been thinking.

Although to be fair, I don't believe anyone could fully understand how Antonio's mind worked.

Antonio had given these letters to me now though. I wonder if he thought it was because it was too late…or if he was just being a sneaky genius.

If I was wrong and this turned out badly, I was going to fly to Italy, change my name, and join the mafia to kill whoever tried to bring this up ever again.

For the second time today I was practically falling down the stairs in my effort to get out the door as quickly as possible. In the next instant I was out on the street looking wildly around, trying to figure out where next to go. I didn't know where Antonio lived now, or if he was even at home. Where the hell was he!

So I just began running, I ran to every single place in town that I could think of that Antonio might be at. The park, the high school, the theater, the park again, the high school again, the theater again.

Yea, we didn't have that much in our area. The high school was actually the biggest building around.

After checking the park for the third damn time I collapsed onto a bench, panting and way out of breath. I hadn't even run into one of Antonio's creepy friends. They probably would have known where he lived.

"Lovino?" I heard a voice above me, and I involuntarily stiffened. Oh you have got to be kidding me.

Antonio was standing before me, looking uncertain and confused.

"Lovino," he ventured again, "are you alright? I saw you running past my house at least four times." He was kidding, right? Seriously? Did this bastard have any idea-ARG!

"And you didn't bother to stop me!" I leapt up and gave him my best pissed off glare.

"Ahaha, well I thought you might be doing something important!" Antonio was nervously shuffling on his feet, hesitantly glancing over at me and then looking away.

"I was! I was looking for you, bastard!"

Antonio looked a bit surprised, but he quickly schooled his face into a neutral look. "Um, so you read the letters then…"

"Yes I did, idiot!" Antonio didn't say anything after I shouted at him. He just continued attempting a calm look, and failing miserably.

"You are such a gigantic, tomato loving, absolute, bastard!" After I had said that, I think the last thing Antonio had expected was for me to suddenly grab him and hold him as close to me as possible.

"I hate you and I fucking love you, moron. You said whoever won the race got the prize. You just said prize. I don't want you to leave me alone. As my prize I want you." Oh shit, my face was blazing red once more. Antonio was silent, but I didn't let go of him.

For a few pain nanoseconds, nothing happened.

But then Antonio was laughing and sweeping me right off my feet into a princess carry.

"Hey! What-put me down!" I raged at him. Antonio just shook his head and laughed a bit more.

"What's so funny bastard?" I hit him, but not hard. I found our faces suddenly centimeters apart and his nose brushing against mine, and his shining eyes beaming straight into my own.

"You're serious Lovi~?"

My heart rose to hear him said that stupid nickname once again, and I just nodded at him, not looking away.

"I love you too, my sweet tomato Lovi." Antonio's smile was happier than I had ever seen it.

"Then kiss me moron, or else I'm leaving!" I managed to huff out. Antonio's laugh lingered into the deep kiss that followed.

"I am sorry I never-" Antonio started once we had come up for air from the kiss. I frowned and smacked him (lightly) on the head.

"Shut up and don't ruin the moment."

"Whatever you want my love~!" Antonio rocked me in his arms slightly, bringing me back to attention that I was currently being carried like a princess in Antonio's arms in front of everybody at the park.

"Let go of me!" I squirmed a bit, but Antonio just held on tighter.

"No. I'm never letting go of you again." He whispered, kissing me lightly on the lips.

W-Well.

I couldn't exactly argue with that.

**~HETALIA~**

**A/N: OKAY SO I ENDED IT CLICHED SAPPILY. SO SUE ME. **

**Hehe, so how was the ending guys? Did you hate it? Did you find it strange but enjoy it? Please be honest! I actually had no idea on how I was going to end this until I watched 'Beastly'. I really loved it how they spoke of how nobody writes beautiful heartfelt letters anymore, and to be honest- I really feel as though Antonio would be the kind of guy to write Lovino lots of love letters. **


	9. Special Chapter

**Warnings: Massive silliness and fourth wall breakage. This takes place a couple of weeks after the sappy happy ending I gave you all. **

**This is my explanation for why I didn't update in so long, and as to why I finally figured out how to end the story. Also the explanation that I give of myself is what my OC Alaska looks like because dangit I might never get to use her design anywhere else. But it's me so don't be confused. XD Oh man guys, I had SO MUCH FUN writing this!**

**~PLOT BUNNIES!~**

So I guess me and Antonio were, uh, a 'thing' now. Seriously, what am I supposed to call us? Calling us a couple didn't seem right, and calling us lovers just sounded kind of creepy. So what the fuck were we?

I took my time pondering these deep thoughts as I navigated the large school hallways. Feliciano had gotten involved in the school's theater program and had asked me to drop off some costumes for him in the costume room. Antonio had offered to come with me, but I told him to 'Go get a life.' To which the sappy and cliché bastard responded, 'But Lovi~ you are my life!'

It might be a good idea for me to mention that recently Antonio seemed to be having fun with trying to make my face go redder than it ever had. He was disappointed in telling me that he still couldn't get it any redder than it had been when he had tackled me in the auditorium. I promptly responded to that by punching Antonio in the gut and not speaking to him for TWO WHOLE DAYS. And I only forgave him after that long because my grandfather had begun complaining over the amount of apology tomatoes and flowers Antonio was sending me. Our house still smelled like an Italian kitchen and florist shop.

Wait, where was I going again?...Oh right, the costume room.

When I finally managed to find the damn costume room (really, after going to this school for three years I still couldn't figure out where everything was) nobody was left inside. Luckily someone had left the door unlocked so I kicked it open and began searching for a light while struggling to hold onto the mountain of costumes Feliciano had dumped into my arms.

Aaaaand, let there be light! I breathed a slight sigh of relief. I-I wasn't afraid of the d-dark or anything, but there could b-be some seriously scary shit in the dark! Like…squirrels! That pee in your bed at night! Yea!

THUMP!

What was that?

THUMP!

Ohshitohshit. There was something in the wardrobe. If I recall correctly during a time of absolute panic, the wardrobe was where the theater people kept their really expensive costumes that they didn't want torn.

THUMPTHUMPTHUMP.

Why the hell did it sound like someone was walking around in there? It sounded like human footsteps, so it probably wasn't the squirrel…

THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP.

WHAM!

The wardrobe doors suddenly burst open and I most definitely did not jump back and scream! I stood there like a man and s-slightly cowered behind some clothing racks.

Instead of the expected big burly serial killer I expected to jump out at me, I was staring straight into the eyes of a slightly awkward looking girl with silver hair and really really light blue eyes. Like FREAKY light blue.

After a slight pause, the girl took a look around her and seemingly noticed the wardrobe for the first time. Then, to my shock, she grinned and announced dramatically, "Am I back from Narnia yet?"

Oh great, another crazy.

"What?" I goggled at her.

"Am I back from Narnia yet?" The girl laughed and jumped down from the wardrobe, and immediately sneezed. To my absolute horror she was almost covered in dust. Her face had been spared but her jeans and T-shirt had not been.

"What?" I was incapable of saying anything else. Had this girl been hiding in the wardrobe or something?

"Well I guess a more legitimate question is 'Where am I?' but I find with meeting new people it's more fun to mess with their minds first." The girl announced happily.

"Who the hell are you?" Oh good, finally something else came out of my mouth. The girl looked slightly put out at my question for no apparent reason, but she seemed to quickly shrug it off.

"Um," she scratched her head, looking a bit confused. Great, she probably had brain damage or something. You would think I would know how to deal with people like this by now since I know Antonio. "Well, I guess you can just call me Lumoa…hmmm, yes that works perfectly for now." She nodded to herself. I could almost see the inner dialogue going through her head.

Any other questions that I was going to give this _Lumoa _were suddenly put on hold as a sudden shrieking noise came from inside the wardrobe. Lumoa turned around sharply, and after staring horrified into the wardrobe she shut it with a snap and began running towards me. I didn't even have time to stumble back before she grabbed my hand and shouted "Run!"

She dragged me right out of the costume room, only pausing to shut the door, and we raced along the hallways of my school. She obviously didn't know where she was going but she continued running, trying to put as much distance between us and the costume room as possible. It was only after she had managed to get out outside that Lumoa stopped and collapsed on the ground, panting.

"The best runner of our time, I am not!" She gasped out. I just continued to stare at the insane person in front of me as she continued speaking. "Sorry about that. The Dust bunnies were coming after us. You see, the plot bunnies opened up a portal for me, but they said it wouldn't be into my universe. Well they are the plot bunnies after all and I guess if they just sent me back home the plot would end so obviously they would send me somewhere interesting. So question is, where did they send me?" Lumoa looked at me expectantly.

"The fuck?" Was all I could come up with. Was this girl really expecting me to believe all that? Maybe it was just Francis and Gilbert pulling a joke on me. They were probably filming this right now, the jack asses.

I began to look around for the two morons and Lumoa scrambled up, following me.

"Did you just cuss at me?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at her and she sulked. "That's not nice."

"I do it to everyone, get used to it." Did she have to keep following me? Jokes over lady, go home!

"Waiiiit~" Lumoa's eyes lit up and she spun me around to face her, "you cuss a lot, and your face…" she smirked and suddenly her hand reached up and y-yanked on t-that curl.

"CHIGI!" I hate that curl. I hate that curl. I hate it so much. Except for when Antonio pulls on- no, no. I hate that curl. I hate, hate, hate it!

"Oh, you're Lovino!" Lumoa looked delighted at her brilliant deduction. "And you're wearing a school uniform. Hmmm. Ohhh~ so that's what the plot bunnies did." She grimaced, "Subtle! Very subtle! I know I haven't updated in forever!" She shouted to the sky.

This girl was even more bat shit crazy than Antonio.

I quickly walked away from bat shit insane girl, but she just continued walking after me. Well, it was a public place so if she tried to kill me there were probably enough people around to come and help me.

"So, Lovino," she eyed me for a moment, "are you having trouble with Antonio still?"

Wh-What the…? This had to be a prank. Who the fuck was pulling it though? My money was still on Gilbert and Francis but even those two probably wouldn't have come up with something this weird. Maybe Lumoa was mentally insane. If I just answer her questions will she go away?

"No."

"What? Really?" She seemed surprised by my answer.

"Yes. In fact we're going out now," Was that a better way to describe us? "so that answers your question. Leave."

Lumoa looked spectacularly ignorant of me and she seemed to ponder the fact that Antonio and I were now together.

"How did it happen? I thought he left you for two years after kissing you and didn't even bother trying to contact you afterwards." How the hell did she know all that? I mean sure, (I will never admit this ever again) I acted like a giant baby after Antonio left but still- she seemed so factual about it.

"Yes, he did." I ignored her first question, choosing to answer her second statement as more of a question.

"Well how did he get back in your good graces?" Lumoa prompted.

"I don't know! He just did!" I snapped back.

"But he left you for two years after kissing you and didn't even try to contact you!" Lumoa continued on. Sheesh, this girl was beginning to sound like a broken record. Same stupid thing, over and over.

"Yes, we have reiterated that."

"So~" She looked excited, freakishly excited. I mean, she seriously looked like she was about to start jotting down notes to write a story about this!

"Oh, I don't have any paper on me." She said sadly. I started back for a moment; had I just said that out loud? I was pretty sure I hadn't.

This girl wasn't a mind reader, was she?

No, of course not. That would just be ridicu-"Ridiculous? I know. Does this count as fourth wall breakage? I guess everything I'm doing now kind of counts as that but I'm not completely sure. These plot bunnies and their strange ways- I tell you I have no idea what to do."

By now I was walking as fast as I possibly could in another direction. Mission- get away from crazy psycho girl who could read minds as fast as possible.

"Hey!" Lumoa dashed after me, and I found her suddenly right in front of me. "I'm not THAT crazy! At least I thought I wasn't until the dust bunnies dragged me under the bed and then I began to question my sanity but- hey get back here!" I had dashed off in another direction. But Lumoa kept up with me easily.

"If you tell me what happened, I swear I'll leave you alone!" She begged. I thought about it for a moment, but the idea of telling this creepy person all that had happened between me and Antonio was a bit unsettling.

"Oh come on! I'm not that creepy! And- haha, I just got a few more ideas of what happened between you and Antonio. Mind reading authoress powers for the win!" She cheered.

Get away from the psycho. Get AWAY from the psycho.

"Okay, so I know up to the part where Antonio was kissing you in the nurse's office. But what happened after that?"

Don't think about it. Don't think about the events leading up to that stupid bet. Don't think about what happened. Don't you dare think about the race that Antonio lost but then he-

"Ohhh~ so that's where the whole bet thing comes into play. But Antonio loses? That's not good. What did he do then to make you date him?" Damn this psycho's apparent mind reading powers. And also while I'm at it, damn my incapability to stop thinking about certain events. Oh man, those letters…

"Letters!" Lumoa squeaked, suddenly going into an apparent fangirl mode. Believe me, I know what fangirling looks like. I've seen it enough in Elizabeta and Feliciano.

"Oh my gosh! He wrote you letters! That is so incredibly romantic! That also reminds me of this movie I saw once! That has to be one of the most romantic things ever! So that's how he got you back! Awww~ your just as big a romantic as we make you out to be!" Her entire speech pattern had fallen into what I can only describe as a hyper fangirl's review of some mushy fanfiction.

"This was worth the whole freaky battle between the dust bunnies and the plot bunnies! You know, that sounds like some sort of badly written fanfiction, but it actually happened! See, the dust bunnies like inactivity- you know, dust clogs up all the unused spaces- so they like it when authors leave their fanfictions alone and never finish them. But then of course the plot bunnies NEED stories to big written to thrive. There's actually been this huge war between the two for quite some time! I just got mixed up into it because when I finally dusted off, metaphorically of course, those cogs in my head to finish my story, the dust bunnies freaked!" Lumoa began babbling. I could feel myself grow more confused by the second. Fanfictions? A dust bunny and plot bunny war? The hell?

"And when the plot bunnies came to rescue me it was so epic! I mean those little guys know how to inspire you! But I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to end the story and I guess that's why they sent me here!" Lumoa was now hopping up and down beside me.

"Okay…" Damn. Shouldn't have answered her. Answering them only encourage them to speak more.

Lumoa opened her mouth to begin speaking (please…no more…I beg of you…) but then she paused. Everything about her suddenly changed as she became absolutely still and quiet.

"Do you…do you hear that?"

It took me a couple more moments than her, but I finally did hear something. It was a sort of sluggish, but high pitched keening. Lumoa's eyes widened and she suddenly leaned forward and gave me a quick pat on the back.

"Well I hope the best for you in whatever happens! The dust bunnies are here to keep me away but never fear! I shall finish your story one day!"

And then, I'm not kidding, the fucking weirdo just ran off. She ran quickly around a corner, and after a moment's deliberation, I followed her. However, as soon as I could bring her back into my sight, she was gone. Lumoa had just vanished. Except for…no way.

I leaned down and gently ran my fingers through what looked like to be fine grey dust.

There was no way she had been telling the truth. Dust bunnies? Seriously?

But if she had been. If she had been telling the truth. What exactly did that mean?

"Loviiii~!" Antonio's voice jolted me out of my reverie, and I quickly turned around to glare at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"A hug!" I was hugged in a sudden tackle by the big oaf that dropped us both to the ground.

"Hey! Watch out for all the…for all the…" I trailed off, forgetting what I had been about to say.

"For all the what, Lovi?" Antonio peered at me curiously, a bit of worried confusion written over his face.

"I don't remember. I think there was something really nasty here but I can't remember what…" I frowned, tapping my fingers against my chin.

"Lovi! Your fingers are all dusty!" Antonio exclaimed. Surprised, I looked down at them.

"Oh yea. Must have gotten them dirty down in that smelly old costume room." I think that was what happened. Must have been. I couldn't really remember what I had done after dropping the costumes off…

"Come on Lovi~ let's go get you cleaned up!" Antonio leaned forward and kissed me. D-Damn…I really couldn't get used to those heart stopping kisses.

"A-Alright." I'm sure whatever I forgot hadn't been that important anyways.

**~ELSEWHERE~**

"Haha! Fools! I've already gotten what I need!" Lumoa smirked behind the rust reddened (but surprisingly strong) bars that she had been thrust behind. "I know how to complete the story and do it so adorably that people will go 'Awww!'"

On the other side of the bars, humongous black creatures twisted and turned around, glaring at the girl. Their bodies were in resemblance of huge rabbits that were bone thin and had disgusting dirty claws in their hands and feet.

"Just you wait. The plot bunnies are gonna come back and get you. And when I'm set free, I'll make sure that I complete ALL my stories!" Lumoa threatened. Hisses came from the dust bunnies mouths. One even went forward as if to smack the girl backwards. However, suddenly a great crashing noise came from above and they all went scattering upward, to defend what lay inside the cage.

"You had better believe I'm getting out of here! And one day we'll set free all of the authors and authoresses you've trapped in your catacombs!" Lumoa banged on the bars of her cage on last time before slumping to the ground. But unlike in most stories, where the character has slumped to the ground in defeat, this was a simple slump of rest. After all, the best stories were written when one was well rested and ready for battle.

**THE END**


End file.
